


Missed

by JebbaPeppa



Series: Charcoal Black and the Fourteen Midgets Continuations, Drabbles, Spinoffs [1]
Category: Straight Outta Compton (2015), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dead People, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JebbaPeppa/pseuds/JebbaPeppa
Summary: The aftermath of Jermaine's act of recklessness.





	Missed

The Wake was a terrible affair.

  Jermaine immediately broke it off with Denise—she didn't seem to hear though over all the wailing and snotting all over herself—then had hid Kosha's body. He silenced those who had witnessed it with threats of violence. He told them he would end up like her. He told them he didn't tolerate snitching.

    He tossed her corpse in a hole he'd dug in the backyard of an abandoned house. It was nearly broken down into rubble. He had no connection to the place. No one would find it.

     He told himself that many times. Even when a squad car pulled up in front of the liquor store he'd been so coincidentally chillin' with his friends at. He repeated it to himself when the cop walked in. But the mantra quickly turned into a question, full of regret for being so damn careless about all the _whens_ as soon as that officer stopped, shared with Jermaine a long and hard stare, then moved a hand to his hip and said something in the radio at his chest. Jermaine couldn't hear what was said, his ears were ringing too loudly.

    Kosha had been in the ground for nearly two weeks. And they'd already found him.

   Someone told.

* * *

 

Again. The Wake was a terrible affair.

   Kosha had begun to decompose a significant amount in her loosely dug and shallow grave. For the most part, since she was underground, she didn't look completely like a corpse, but it was still painfully obvious to Denise and Chana that their sister and daughter was dead.

    Denise had got all the tears out over the two-week period of gathering the strength to go to the police, but for her mother, she had buckets to spare. Especially now, in that funeral home, only a handful of people in attendance as they came to view and say their last goodbyes to Kosha. Derrick, Bree, to Denise's surprise, Grady, her Uncle Richard who wasn't actually her uncle but her mom's good friend, and of course, herself and Chana.

   An open-casket it was. So whoever handled her body was in charge of putting  on her face some semblance of life. Clearly, with her hallowed cheeks and just... everything about Kosha being unmoving, it seemed more like a tease at Denise's soul than anything. The makeup was wrong. Kosha only went subtle with her eyeliner when there weren't any potential mates around. She didn't wear blush... Whoever did this took too much time on the eyebrows... And the foundation was the wrong shade... Or maybe it was the right shade, and it only matched whatever sickly color had stuck to Kosha's body as she festered in the dirt.

   These morbid thoughts would haunt her. She couldn't do anything about it, however. It had been her fault for bringing Jermaine into their lives in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh.... Sorry for that. It was just on my mind for a bit and I actually thought about putting this in the whole of the story, but that would've fucked up the flow.... So.... Angst. Have it.


End file.
